Even Phantoms Need Help
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets) When Deadly is sick, it's up to Dudley to help his twin brother get better from a bad cold
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing something for a certain Phantom of theMuppets, Deadly as he sounds awesome but I imagine he is Dudley's twin brother who hangs around the studio a lot so I couldn't help myself, p,us the idea of Deadly needing help is sweet.**

 **So in this story, Deadly is not feeling so good and has a cold which nobody knows because he hadn't told Tnem even Dudley, because he thinks they won't help him but he is wrong.**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

Dudley could hear sneezing throughout the studio, like somebody either had the sniffles or a cold as it happened but surprised that it was Deadly his mischievous twin brother and so called Phantom of the Muppets making him concerned, seeing him blow his nose on his sleeve.

"That is pretty disgusting, and you shoukd know to use tissues for a stuffed up nose and not your sleeve!" Dudley said.

He wanted to feel his twin's head knowing Deadly, he never took his top hat off so how was he going to check his temperature?

He found the digital thermometer sticking it in one of Deadly's horns, waiting for a few moments but removed it after that frowning, seeing Deadly cough sighing.

"I hate to say this, but you have a bad cold and need bed rest plus it's why you are not yourself or pulling pranks." Dudley said seeing Deadly look miserable.

"Yeah, I feel miserable and sick but help me Pkease." Deadly said coughing making Dudley nod, wrapping a blanket around him and getting a cold cloth to bring down a fever that was beginning hearing Deadly talking none sense making him worry.

* * *

Dudley sighed as he was making tea and crumpets not just for himself, but Deadly too since he was pretty dosed up wondering how he'd gotten such a cold in the first place deciding to ask him stirring Tne tea hoping that it might help him feel a little better.

He was going to the couch where Deadly was lying with a blanket around him but had his top hat on while sleeping which was cute, but the smell of Tne tea was making Tne dosed up goblin male begin to stir.

"Yeah I made tea, since it might help your throat, since it helps when otjers have a frog in Tne throat, and no not a certain amphibian if that's what you were gonna say but how did you get sick!" Dudley said to him.

"Constantine and me, we were setting up a prank involving Tne hoses in the studio to make a lagoon but some of the hoses got out of control and soaked meto Tne bone, so I kept this to myself." Deadly replied coughing and sneezing.

Dudley understood but felt bad his twin had gotten sick when having fun seeing the steam was helping Deadly a little.

"It helps a little brother." Deadly said sounding dosed up.


	2. A Bit Worried

Dudley was making sure that Piggy was looking fabo,ous for the show but distracted because he was worried about Deadly being sick making her understand since Deadly was his brother, so knew that he was concerned for him and could hear coughing guessing it was Deadly

Dudley sighed as he saw Deadly there feverish and dressed making him sigh, knowing Deadly had to rest taking him back to his living quarters and tucking him in seeing his mask removing it just in case putting it on the coffee table, where Deadly would find it.

He was hoping that Deadly would get over this cold going down to join the others but he was quiet hoping Deadly would be okay, as he was one of a kind sniffling.

"Aw, he'll be okay as it is a cold but you guys are close eh?" Piggy asked seeing him nod.

"More than you know, Piggling as he taught me some tricks so seeing him sick scares me but I need to be brave and help him." Dudley said

* * *

Deadly began to stir, sniffly and annoyed but knew he had a bad cold seeing his mask on the coffee table guessing Dudley was helping him smirking because they were very close.

Right now he didn't feel like himself when he wanted to have fun, feeling sleepy drifting off into sleep snoring but stuffed up, making Dudley smirk when he got back placing a blue skinned finger on his brother's fore head.

"Still very warm, but I can help you Deadly." he said as he went to the kitchen seeing Gloria Stefan nuzzle his leg which brought a grin for the first time tonight, well an actual grin

"I'm just sad, because of Deadly but he'll get better." he said remembering orange juice helped kill germs making Deadly juice because it might help, making a pitcher full hearing sneezes and moaning from the living room

Deadly was sitting up but blowing his nose into a tissue which relieved Dudley, remembering how freaked out he had been seeing his brotjer blow his nose on his sleeve.

"Orange juice might help, as it kills germs but how are you feeling?" Dudley said sitting on the couch near him.

"Miserable, from this cold and Constantine didn't get sick!" Deadly said coughing drinking which felt good as well as being around his brother making Dudley smirk.

"I missed you too, but maybe when you get better, you can perform." he said as Deadly was surprised.

"I-I thought they were all mad, after what I did?" Deadly said confused, his face held a puzzled look.

"Things are okay now, so you can use your magic to dazzle others." Dudley said


	3. Getting Him Help

"Ugh, I must have did serious damage last night, if I feel like this." Deadly muttered.

"Yes, yes you did, as a certain thief told me, you were up late again." Dudley replied.

"Don't be so shocked dear boy, I do it a lot." Deadly said gyawning.

It was early evening, and Deadly had just woken up, but did not remember, he had caused epic mischief in the studio, putting prank hexes on the others, but Dudley had calmed them down, hoping that Deadly would be alright, knowing their dad and Deadly were very close, so wanted to help him, even if Deadly said that he did not want help.

"Dad would want you to be happy, but also to sleep, as you're grumpy all the time, have little dark rings under your eyes, plus always tired so you need help." Dudley said seeijg Deadly quiet, and sleepy, as Dudley caught him.

He was taking him to his and Piggy's mansion, so was tucking him into bed, plus knew that Deadly snuck into the old Muppet Theatre, just so he could be in his attic again, sighing because he wanted his brother to be happy, plus was taking him to a doctor later.

"You sure, that he'll want to do that?" Piggy asked him.

"I have no choice, as I care about Deadly's wellbeing." Dudley told her.

Later that night, Deadly was hanging out with Constantine and causing mischief, hoping that Dudley did not know, or he would flip, unaware that his brother was taking him to the doctor, involving his sleeping problem.

"He doesn't control you, Deadly, you're your own Phantom." Constantine told him.

* * *

"Relax, Deadly's not going to pull anything, doc, he's too tired to." Dudley said.

"I can see that, but it's sleeping problems, right?" the doctor replied.

It was later the next day, and Dudley had dragged Deadly to the doctor, that tended to Piggy and the others when hurt or sick, plus Deadly never liked being there, and the doctor could tell, that a certain phantom was probably tired, prescribing sleeping medicine making Dudley sigh.

N"Thanks as he needs it, you know?" Dudley told him.

He was leaving with Deadly on his back, going back to the studio, knowing Deadly would not take medicine, giving him an idea to trick Deadly into taking it, making Piggy get it, as she found it sweet, that Dudley was trying to help Deadly feel better seeing Dudley put it in Deadly's tea, mixing it so he would not suspect a thing.

"Let's hope, that Constantine doesn't encourage him, to stay up." Dudley muttered.

He saw Deadly begin to stir, wondering how he had gotten back here, thinking he had sleepwalked back, seeing Dudley come in with tea and cookies, surprising the phantom not aware that Dudley had put his sleeping medicine, in it drinking up, making Dudley relieved, hoping it would kick in, hearing his brother yawn.

"I think somebody is getting sleepy, meaning the medicine is working." Dudley told himself.

"Yes, as I seems to be working, but we should let him sleep." Piggy said.

Constantine was curious, as he wanted to have fun with Deadly, but saw that a certain phantom was sleeping, which bewildered the master thief, making Dudley sigh, explaining giving the master thief ideas, as he wanted to try and wake Deadly so they could have late night fun, using a lot of things, like banging cymbals, using cherry bombs.

"Come on, don't you want to cause mischief?" Constantine said, getting coffee.

Deadly sat up groggily, drinking up, feeling an energy spurt, going with Constantine, causing mischief, passing out after a while, making Constantine worry, because Deadly had conked out, making Dudley surprised that Constantine had used coffee, to wake Deadly up using coffee helping Deadly up, taking him to Piggy's dressing room, wrapping a blanket around him.

"Must sleep, as you need it, plus the medicine should help, and we'll talk about it later." Dudley whispered.


End file.
